Connor Loves Abby
by ellaatthedisco
Summary: Connor reflects on his relationship with Abby throughout the time they’ve known each other. Spoilers for pretty much... everything. Set during Abby and Connor’s talk in season 3 episode 9. One-shot.


A/N: Why hello there old friend , how have you been? Good I hope. =] Yes, in case it wasn't obvious, this is my first fic in ages. Sad, I know. But that's beyond the point. I've found a new love – well two – Andrew Lee Potts & Primeval. However, I live in America so... I know nothing of the English lingo and I apologize ahead of time if I suck at it. Please do forgive me. Anyway, onto the story, yeah?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did this show would not only be taking until 2011 to come back but it would also air in America. Although, I sure do wish I owned Andrew but as I do not he is all Hannah's._

_Dedication: This goes to **Skates16** because she is absolutely amazing. She is the only reason it was possible for me to even watch Primeval so I figure it's only fitting that it goes to her. Not to mention she completely shares my Andrew/Connor love. But, come on, who wouldn't??_

_Summary: Connor reflects on his relationship with Abby throughout the time they've known each other. Spoilers for pretty much... everything. Set during Abby and Connor's talk in season 3 episode 9._

_

* * *

_

Connor loves Abby.

However, he didn't get it. He knew everything had been rocky at the beginning but he could have sworn it was getting better. Analyzing every little thing he did or said to the very letter before he would do or say it. So much had happened between the two since they started the Anomaly project. Connor had been under the impression that Abby was finally starting to see him as more than just the friend. Now he was beginning to think that was only wishful thinking.

After everything they had been through, he hoped something was to become of them. Connor had moved in and she even admitted to liking having him around. Of course, there was Stephen but he seemed to have ruined that for himself (but you shouldn't speak ill of the dead). He had told Abby he loved her for God's sake! Of course, he had screwed himself over on that one when he ran out with Caroline. Connor was an idiot then, he was big enough to admit that.

Then there was the kissing him on the cheek and the constant sexual tension surrounding them. Or at least, he had thought so. It had felt like it to him and she didn't act much different. She had been worried about him after Cutter… Connor still couldn't finish the thought. Of course, then she had asked him to leave the flat, but he couldn't blame her. Jack was her little brother, even if he was a complete arse, and Connor would never stand in the way of that.

He had moved in with Lester for her. Sure, Connor pretended it was great but how could it possibly be great if he wasn't even allowed to leave his stuff outside of a good four by four foot square made of tape? It couldn't. Although, Connor didn't resent her for it, not any of it, not for all the times he had saved her life. How could he? He had said it himself; he loved her.

They had danced in the safe house. Connor would never forget just how gorgeous she looked in that turquoise, silk dress. How her hand felt in his, his other hand sitting gently on the small of her back as they twirled around the room. Almost like meant to be. Unfortunately, as always, there was a creature and it just had to ruin everything.

Then of course, there was the whole gambling Rex problem. Connor wasn't sure how he had felt about Jack up until that point. Sure he had been the reason for the separation between him and Abby but Connor would rather have had Jack been the reason than another guy whom Abby wasn't related to. After Sarah had found Rex up for auction online though, Connor didn't like Jack. No, not at all. Abby did though, and that's what had mattered, that was what had caused Connor to not make Jack look bad by just telling Abby the truth.

Before he knew it, Connor was barreling into the future after the girl. He always knew he'd follow her to the end of the Earth if needed, he just didn't know it would be so literal. The future looked terrible and before long Connor knew why, of course the Predators had gotten lose. It would have been smart to go back to get back up, but suggesting so made Connor the traitor, the bad guy. Abby had been harsh, harsher than she had ever been towards him before. Yet still, Connor was suddenly putting his life on the line for her once more. He was just lucky the Predator didn't charge as quickly as they normally would.

Connor kept quiet. He watched Becker walk off to his death, which in the end he had somehow managed to avoid, but the how and why of it all didn't seem to be on anyone's mind. Connor listened to Jack act as though Becker was no one of any importance at all, but couldn't keep quiet. He had to snap at the ungrateful little twit. Not that anyone seemed to mind. After that, he kept himself quiet again. He had to, for Abby's sake.

Jack had told her though. Maybe the kid wasn't as bad as they had all thought him to be while they were sitting in that bus waiting on their unavoidable, or so they thought, fate. Jack had told her and Abby was all for Connor again. He couldn't believe it, after everything she still couldn't understand why he would have helped Jack instead of telling her and making him look bad. It was if she hadn't been paying any attention to everything he had been willing to do for her since they met. He loved her. Why couldn't she understand that?

And then, before he could process anything, her lips were on his. Reaching up, he took a hold of her hand which was holding onto the bar that separated them as her hand gently held the back of his head. He was up on his toes as she pulled away, far too soon to him, and she was gone before he had even opened his eyes. Smiling slightly to himself, he had to force himself to believe it wasn't just a daydream. If so, he might have actually have had to kill himself. But she proved it wasn't a daydream.

She had stopped by Lester's flat with Rex, saying he was lonely. Catching the hint, Connor had called out the two Diictodons, Sid and Nancy he had dubbed them. They were the names Cutter had referred to him and Abby as before sending them off with Jenny to the so-called 'haunted house'. It was a bit of a double meaning behind the names. One that only Connor would actually realize. A reminder of Abby and a reminder of Cutter, one person Connor didn't know what to do with out and one he would have to find out what to do without.

Connor could feel his heart all but rip in two as she said she didn't want any weirdness between them. Figuring a relationship would constitute under the title of 'weirdness', Connor agreed, slightly disappointed. He didn't show it though, he wouldn't do that to her. He couldn't do that to her. Because whether or not she wanted a relationship, Connor loved Abby. He didn't care if he ever found out if she loved him. Because those three words would turn him to do anything for the blue eyed blond. Anything from getting Rex back to her no matter what it took to standing up to a future Predator which could only possibly mean certain death for him. Connor would always be willing to do it. And if anyone ever had to ask why the answer would be simple.

Connor loves Abby.

* * *

_A/N: Hm... I really don't know how I feel about this. I feel like it should have been longer but I didn't want it to be too babbly. I know it's hard sometimes to read stories with no dialogue so I was trying to make this an easy one to concentrate on. Reviews are the most appreciated thing in the world. Thanks!_


End file.
